Baby, I Love You
by ToMFeLtOnZGuRl4EvEr
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! (8) Hermione is 16 years old and her life changes dramaticly. Rape,Sex,Pregnancy,Marrige,Betrayal,Suicide,lies,confussion,hate,relationships,passion,love and war. This is a HrDr fic all the way! (R&R!)
1. Weird Feelings And Hogsmead

Title: Weird Feelings And Hogsmead!  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 years old and her life changes dramaticly. Rape,Sex,Pregnancy,Marrige,Betrayal,Suicide,lies,confussion,hate,relationships,passion,love and war. This is a Hr/Dr fic all the way! (R&R!!!)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have ever done for Harry Potter Characters. I am to warn you, this fic may contain heavy things. So if you dont like fics like that, please stop now. Flames are welcome. Thanks bunches! ~Paige~  
  
Rating: PG-13:Mostly Language.  
  
Parings: Draco/Hermione Harry/Pansy Ron/? Ginny/Dean  
  
Disclamier: I only own the plot and the unfamilar characters.   
  
*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*  
  
Hermione walked to her dresser and turned up the music that was playing. She grabbed her hairbrush and danced around the room singing along with "Can't Hold Us Down by Christia Auguilera and Lil' Kim".  
  
(So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy   
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say)  
  
She jumped on her four-poster bed, and looked into her mirror, which was infront of the bed and it started at the floor and ended at the ceiliing. She danced, and watched her self in the mirror, smirking widely.  
  
****This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will  
  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back****  
  
She had no idea someone was watching her, and when she turned at looked at her door, Draco Malfoy was leaning on the frame, smirking, and Hermione jumped off the bed and sung the next part to him,  
  
****But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big   
  
To make up for smaller things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big   
  
To make up for smaller things****  
  
He stared at her, and she turned in circles and kept on singing,  
  
****This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Should out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Should out loud!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down****  
  
When she stopped, she was breathing heavily and she turned to the door, where Draco was still at. "No bad Granger," Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door slamming it shut. "Guys," She muttered under her breath and decided to get ready for breakfast. Quickly putting on her school uniform and Gryffindor robes, she pulled her hair back with a black scrunchie. Muttering several beauty charms, her face had make-up on, but not to much. Her clothes tightened a little, her skirt shorted some and her lips glissened with strawberry lipgloss. She smirked at her reflection. Hermione was now 16 years old, she had changed alot since her first year here. She had filled out in the right places and gotten curves Jennifer Lopez would be jealous over. Her hair wasn't bushy, but it was wavy,sleek and shiney. Her once buck teeth, were now perfect and staight. Not to mention, she was also a Gryffindor Prefect along with her bestfriend Harry Potter. It was now thier 6th year. Harry and Hermione shared a prefect common room with 2 more people. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. The other 4 prefects had a sepreate common room from them. Hermione and Pansy shared a bed room, as Draco and Harry did. Sighing Happily, Hermione went over to Pansy's bed and ripped open her cutians. "Pansy-po. Time to get up!" Hermione called and Pansy mumbled something like "Go to hell" and turned over. Hermione giggled, and sat on her friends bed, bounceing up and down. "Pans! Time to go to breakfast! Harry is waiting for you..." This woke her up, because she shot up and blinked. "Its morning already?" Pansy yawned and Hermione got up and Pansy threw off her covers.  
  
Last year, Pansy and her became good friends. She wasn't like the other Slytherins. (AN: Pansy isnt like she is in most fics, ya know slutty,draco obbsessed,snobby girl...lol, I'm making her good in this one) And, Her and Harry had started dating. Hermione smiled at her friend as she hurried and got dressed. Hermione slipped out of the room and into the common room where Harry and Draco were playing Wizards Chess. "Mornin Boys," Hermione said as she plopped down on the couch. "Morning Mione" They said in unison. They had also become friends, Ron didn't aprove of it and repeatedly told them so. Draco and Hermione were both single, but Harry and Pansy had a bet going they would be going together soon. Checking her watch, Hermione snorted. "Its time for breakfast, are you two going down?" They both nodded, and Pansy came down the stairs. "Come on Mione! Lets go!" She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out the portiat. "Chill out Pans," Hermione said, she she pulled out of Pansy's grasp. "Sorry, Anyways, Tell me Mione, who do you like?" She asked her as they walked to the Great Hall. Hermione thought about this.  
  
Honestly, she didn't like anyone. she used to have a serious crush on Harry, but that all passed in 4th year. "Pans, I don't like anyone right now. You know if I did you would be the first I tell." Pansy nodded, and linked her arm with Hermione's. "Okay, but we seriously need to get you a man." Laughing, Hermione didn't say anything. They both walked into the great hall and parted their ways with a quick good-bye.   
  
Hermione setteled her self next to Ron, and started filling her plate with food. "Hay ione bere bis darry?" Ron asked her, with his mouth full of food. "Gods Ron, keep your mouth shut when you eat. Him and Draco are finishing up a game of Wizards Chess. They will be down in a mintue." As if on cue, the Great Hall door opened and they both walked in. Draco went and sat down with Pansy and Harry came and sat down beside Hermione. "Ron, Hermione." He nodded a hello and Ron snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around the great hall. Ginny Weasley was feeding food to her boyfriend Dean Thomas, Ron was looking across the hall at Mandy the Ravenclaw female prefect, Harry was smiling at Pansy and blushed when she blew him a kiss. Her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. He had changed to, but in a different way. His snobby,stuck up attutide changed. He was nice and made friends with Gryffindor. Crazy as it sounds its true.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I started to get bored, listening to Ron and Harry talk about quidditch so I got up and left the great hall. I headed for the library, not to read anything but for some peace and quiet. I grew out of my bookworm study freak thing a long time ago. Hearing foots steps coming up behind me, I whipped around and came face to face with Draco. "Uh, Hey." He said akwardly, I was wondering why but then I noticed how close we were. My face was inches from his. "Hey," I said to him while staring at his pink full lips, where were curved into a grin. He licked his lips, and I gulped. ~Good God hermione! You have NEVER been like this before!~ I thought and tore my eyes away from his lips and looked up into his face. "Were you headed?" I smiled and leaned against the wall. "Nowhere speical." Draco smirked at me and held out his hand. "I can change that." I took ahold of his hand and he pulled me down the hallway and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. We walked untill he stopped at the lake, where the sun was shinning on the water making it look like thousands of diamonds on the crystal clear water. I looked at him, and my breath caught in my throat. His hair was hanging losely, some of it dangling in his yes. I had a sudden erdge to brush it away. He smiled and his ice blue eyes were bright. He sun outlined him perfectly making him look like an Angel. ~Snap out of it Hermione!~ I screamed at myself and cleared my throat. "Wanna sit down Mione?" He asked softly and I nodded. He sat down, and leaned his back against the tree trunk. Sitting down beside him, I noticed our legs were touching but I didn't want to move.   
  
"Mione, I wanted to ask you something." My stomache did flip flops, and I shifted to face him. He looked nervous, and he stared into my eyes. "Mione, I know a couple years ago we hated each other with a passion. I haven't been the nicest guy but I wanted to know, if you had a date to the dance friday?" Huh? Dance?. His eyes searched mine, and he said quickly, "You don't have you if you dont want to! I would--"  
  
"Shut up!" I told him, cutting him off. "We have a dance this friday?" He looked at me for a second and nodded, "Yeah, you didn't get the notice at breakfast?" Shaking my head, I stared at Draco. "Nope, I didn't. I will have to talk to Pansy." He shifted a little and smiled weakly, "Would you like to go with me?" I smiled and nodded happily. "Of course Draco. I would love to." I looked my watch and sighed. "We have class. Potions." Draco nodded and stood up, offerng his hand to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet. We headed to the castle, our hands still locked together, but neither of us let go.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I can't believe it! I am going to the dance with her. I have liked her for some time now. Potter and Pansy have hounded me into telling them, one night they finally cracked me and I told them everything. Ever since then, they have been trying to set us up. I seriously thought she didn't like me then again she didn't say she *Liked* me, just that she would go to the dance with me. I was confused, and I need to talk to Harry about the dance. We walked into Snape's class room, our hands dropped to our sides and we sat down in our chairs. Be beside Harry, she beside Pansy. I turned to Harry, "E- Harry, I need to talk to you." Harry stopped writing and faced me, "Whats up Draco?" I took a deep breath, "I asked Hermione to the dance this friday." Harry's face broke out into a wide grin, and he shook his head. "Its about time Draco."  
  
"No, I don't know if she likes me likes me. I need help on knowing if she really does." Harry thought about it and looked over at Hermione, who was huddled together with Pansy. "Draco," He turned to me, "I will talk to Pansy tonight. No doubt they will be talking about the dance for a week." I nodded, knowing he was right. "Okay." I turned to my parchment and began to take my notes.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
"So, He asked me to the dance. I didn't even know there was a dance!" Pansy smiled knowingly. "Its a Medieval Times Ball!" I smiled, "Seriously?!?! We have to go shopping!!" Pansy nodded, and handed me a peice of paper. It was the notice,  
  
MEDIEVAL TIMES BALL  
  
1-7 years are welcome. 1-4 years leave at 11:30 pm 5-7 can stay untill 4:00 am.  
  
Must wear Medieval clothes, you can go stag or have a date!  
  
Hogsmead trip will be tomorrow (AN: Tuesday) all years are going.  
  
-Staff  
  
I giggled in excitment. Pansy looked at me and sighed happily. "I am going with Harry of course, and you my dear are going with Draco." I blushed, and turned away from her. "Mione? You like him dont you?!" Pansy said in a yell whisper. I shrugged, and looked at her. "Honestly, I have no clue Pansy. I am attracked to him, but...ugh!" I put my head in my hands and breathed. Pansy rubbed my back and smiled. "Come on, your happy." I looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. I am." The bell ran and everyone gathered up their and headed off to other lessons. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had Care Of Magical Creatures next. I caught up with Harry and he smiled at me. "Hey Mione, I heard about you and draco." I grabbed his arm, and he stopped walking. "What?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Draco told me he asked to the Medieval Times Ball. Why?" I shook my head, and we both walked to Hagrids cabin.  
  
"Now Class, pick partners for this next project." Hagrid told his students and brought out hudge crates. I looked over at Harry and he was looking at me. "Wanna be partners Mione?" I laughed and nodded, "Of course Harry." He smiled and we both sat down in the grass.  
  
~Mandy's POV (Ravenclaw female Prefect...)~  
  
I was sitting down with Justin, when I looked over at Hermione and Harry. They were sitting close together and laughing. It was known they had crushes on each other a long time ago. Now, they looked a little too like a couple. I gasped, when I saw Hermione hug Harry and they both fell on theri backs laughing in the grass. The buzz was Draco asked her to the ball, and Harry was dating Pansy. Wouldnt they like to know how they were acting...Draco doesn't deserve a slut like Hermione...And I know just how to break them up.  
  
A put on a evil smile, and turned back to Hagrid.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I smiled over at Harry. He seemed more carefree since he started dating Pansy. I was seriously happy for them. Draco and I think they will get merried one day...Draco...I need to stop thinking about him. But why? I mean, he was a friend of all Gryffindor now. He wasn't an evil git. I smiled, He was adorable,nice,kind-hearted and here I go thinking about him again. Do I like him? Maybe. "Wow! Moine look!" Harry said loudly, and I snapped back into the real world. "Huh?" I asked him cluelessly, and I saw them. Miniture HippoGriffs. "Awww!!!" I said to my self.  
  
"Class! you will be taking care of these little guys, they only get about a foot tall and 2 feet long. They do not get big at all like a little puppy dog. You and your parentner, will be taking care of the hippogriff as if it were your baby."(AN: Everyone was paired up boy & Girl) The Girls Awwwed and the boys groaned. "Guys, come and pick our yer baby." I giggled, as Harry got up and went over to Hagrid. When he came back, he had a baby Hippogriff. Its feathers and hair were blonde,almost white and it had the bluest eyes. Kinda reminded me of Draco..He set the hippogriff between us, "She is sooooo cute!" I cooed and ran a hand lightly over its little feathers. "Huh? How do you know its a female?" I gave harry a you-really-need-to-ask look. He looked at the baby and nodded. "Er-Sorry Mione." I shook my head and picked her up, holding her to me. "Well Daddy, we need a name."  
  
"Well, Pansy and me were thinking about baby names a couple weeks ago," I nearly dropped the hippogriff. "H-Harry?" He relized what he just said and laughed, "Don't worry she isnt having a baby or anything. We were watching a show and they were looking for the perfect baby name and we were just looking it up." I nreathed a sigh of relief, and chewed my bottom lip, thinking about a name. "Hmmm, I have no clue what to name her Harry...How about...," My mind wandered to Draco Again. The blonde hair and blue eyes, I smirked. "How about Little Dragon," Harry smiled and pet the Hippogriff. "Little Dragon huh?...Draco means Dragon in Latin right?" I blushed, and set the Hippogriff back down. "It has nothing to do with that." I lied, and focused my attention on the baby. "Sure mum, sure." I playfully hit Harry, and looked around. Everyone was happy to have their baby hippogriffs. Well, the girls were atleast. My gaze went over to our fellow prefects, and Mandy was smirking and looking at me. I nodded in her direction, and she rolled her eyes looking back at Justin. I scowled, and looked up at Harry. "Its good we share a common roo, We wont have to pass her around." Harry nodded, and picked her up. "Lets go, class is out."  
  
The day went by quickly, and I was walking back to the common room. I walked up to the picture of A prince and Princess sitting on a log over a lake at sunset. "Ah little Lady, password?"  
  
"Moon Pies." The prince bowed and the picture swung open. I walked into the common room, to find Pansy and Draco on the floor playing with a bright red and orange hippogriff. "Hey guys." I said, and set my bag on the couch, walking to were they were sitting. "Hey Mione, isnt he just the cutest??" Pansy shreaked, and hugged the hippogriff. "Yes Pansy. Have you two seen Harry?" Pansy shook her head and passed me her hippogriff. "Hey little one, Litter Dragon will love you." Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Little Dragon?"  
  
I nodded, and ran my knuckles along Pansy and Draco's hippogriff. "Yeah, She is so blonde her feathers look almost white. And she has the bluest eyes you have ever seen. Its Harry and Mines." Pansy looked at Draco then me, smirking. "Cool, we named ours..er Actually we havent yet." She laughed and Draco smiled. I thought about it and smiled, "What about the baby names you and Harry where looking at?" Draco, who was drinking pumpkin jucie spit it out. Pansy and me Laughed. "Draco, I didn't mean it like that. They were watching a show and were cruious." Draco whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded. "Oh." I giggled, and checked my watch. "Oh, I'm going for a patrol. Later." I got up, and left the common room, but not before giving Pansy her hippogriff.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I watched Hermione leave the common, turning to Pansy I opened my mouth to speak but she held her hand up. "Go." I nodded, and left the common room in search for Hermione. It took me about 20 minutes, but I found her walking past the Slytherin Common room. "Hermione!" I called to her, and sped up. She turned around and smiled. I stopped infront of her, catching my breath. "Hey Draco, Whatcha doing out here?" I looked up at her, her amber eyes locking with my blue. She watched me, never breaking eye contact. "Uh, Looking for you..." She smiled, and tilted her head to one side. "Mhm, why?" I racked my brian for reasons, I honestly didn't have a reason for coming after her. I just did. "I came to see if we are still on for the dance?"  
  
"Of course Draco! But hey, I have to go patorl, see you in the common room?" I nodded, and she left. I walked back to the common room, and told the princess the password. When I walked in, Pansy and I's hippogriff was playing with Harry and Hermione's. Turning to the couch, I saw them two snogging up a storm. "Get a room you two." I told them and they broke apart, blushing feriously. "Sorry." I heard Pansy mutter. "So Draco, what's up with you and Hermione?" Harry asked me and I shrugged. "I don't think she likes me like that guys." Pansy rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. "Oh, she likes you. She named our hippogriff after you and she gets that far off look in her eyes when she thinks about you." Harry said and Pansy smirked. "Draco, girls are difficult," Harry and Draco snorted, "with letting people know how they feel, Its what makes us so confusing to guys."  
  
"Your telling me." I told her and looked down at my hands. Before, I would have killed myself for feeling this way about Hermione Granger. Now, It just feels so right for some reason. "I'm off to bed, night." I left the common room and went to Harry and I's room. Sitting on my bed, I thought about Hermione. She was carefree,sweet,funny,had fire to her,beautiful,smart... I could go on forever about her. "Ugh!" I cried and fell back on my bed, staring up at the celliing. She couldn't like someone like me, it wasn't possible. With a sad sigh, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Pansy was sitting on Harry's lap, they seemed both deep in thought. "Pans baby, what are you thinking about?" Pansy turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hermione and Draco. They are both stubbron." Harry laughed, and smiled. "They are perfect for each other." Pansy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "If only they would know it." Harry wrapped his around Pansy and held her close. "They will, it takes time baby."   
  
"I will talk to her tonight." Harry nodded and kissed her forehead, smiling. "Good, and If Draco is up I'll talk to him." The picture swung open and Hermione walked in, smiling. "Hey Granger, whatcha smiling about?" Pansy called from the couch and Hermione whipped around. "Oh, uh, nothing." She was still smiling. "I'm going up the stairs, to the bedroom, yeah later!" With that she ran up the stairs into the bedroom. Pansy smiled down at Harry and gave him a quick kiss. "Later baby." He smiled and Pansy followed Hermione.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
Staring in the mirror, I thought about a certian blonde, blue eyes Slytherin when the door opened and Pansy walked in. "Mione?" She peered around the bed, and opened my curtians. I smiled at her, "Sup Pans?" She sat down on the bed, and looked down at me. "I don't know you tell me..." I knew what she was talking about, I sighed and looked at her. "I think I like draco, But I'm not sure. Ever since he asked me to the dance I can't stop thinking about him!" Pansy smiled and squealed. "This is wonderful Mione!!! He likes you!! You two will be perfect for each other!" I looked at Pansy, surpised. "He-He Likes me?" She nodded and layed down beside me. "Yup miss mia he does." I blushed a deep crimson and a thought entered my mind, "Pans, Hogsmead tomorrow! We do gotta shop." Pansy snorted, "Of course. We have to get you the perfect robes." I crossed my ankles as me and Pansy talked about the dance more. I yawned, and she followed suit. "Ugh, Yawns can travel." I giggled and propped my self on my elbow. "Yup. So tell me, what did you and Draco name your baby?"  
  
"Don't know yet, ask Draco."I smiled, and hit her playfully. "You can come up with a name pansy-po!" She scowled at me and sat up. "Listen Mione, If you like Draco you need to say so so nobody else comes along. a guy like him dont stay single forever." I sighed again and nodded. "I will decide Friday night." Pansy smiled, and patted my hand. "Good night Mrs. Malfoy." She ducked the pillow I threw at her, and I settled back in my bed. With a smile on my face, I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*  
  
(The next day, Hogsmead trip!)  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
Sun was shinning through the curtains and I opened my eyes slowly. "Damned you all to hell sun." I covered my eyes with my arm and got out of bed. I looked over and Harry's curtains were shut. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and went into the bathroom, and closed the door. I undressed and stepped into the shower. After washing down and washing my hair, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked into the mirror, and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and washed out my mouth. Getting dressed, I went back into Harry and I's room to find him sitting up in bed, gazing around sleepily. "Morning Harry," I said and sat on the chair in our room." Morning." He mummbled and grabbed some clothes going into the bathroom. While I sat there, I thought about what to get Hermione on our date to the dance. I smiled, I knew the perfect thing.   
  
I was about 20 mintutes later when Harry walked out of the bathroom full dressed. "Come on Draco, we have to go shopping in Hogsmead." I nodded and closed the book I was reading standing up. "What are you getting Pansy?" I asked, as we left the common room. "I found this neat bracelet I'm gonna by her. What are you getting Mione?" I smiled, "Something simple, but from the heart. I don't want to rush things. I want it to come when it does." Harry nodded understandingly, and we walked into the enterance of Hogsmead which was full of students.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I got out of the shower, and dryed my hair. "Morning Mione." The mirror said, and I smiled. "Morning Jay, Whats up?" I asked as I got dressed. "Nothing to much, you?" I shrugged and muttered a drying charm, which dryed my hair quickly. I grabbed a scrunchie on the counter top and pulled back my hair. Making sure everything was perfect, I felt the bathroom and went into mine and Pansys room. She was brushing her hair. "Hey Mione, ready?" I nodded and she dropped her brush grabbing my hand. "Lets go shopping!" We entered in Hogsmead, and I turned to Pansy, who was looking around happily. "So, Madam Linda's Robes for all occasions or Lady Tina's Make-up shop?" (AN: I made them up, lol, I dont know...) Pansy ws chewing her bottom lip and her face brightened, "Robes first!" With that we walked into a old shop and were greeted by a fairly large woman. "Good afternoon Dears, are you from Hogwarts?" I smiled, and nodded. She clapped her hands together. "Good, the robes you need are in the back dears." Pansy grabbed my hand and pulled me in the back, we both gasped at what we saw. Rows andRows of robes that were perfect for the Mediveal Times. "Lets split up, holler if you find anything!" Pansy said and ran in the other direction.   
  
Making my way down the rows, I stopped at one. It was dark green velvet with gold trim around the edges. It had a Dark Green gown with it. (AN: I suck at discribing things, please use your imagianation.) It was beautiful. I grabbed it off the rack, and ran over to where Pansy was. "Look!" I held up the robe and gown. Pansy smiled widely and nodded. "Perfect! Draco will love it!" I giggled happily, we searched for a robe and gown for Pansy. After searching for half an hour, we found a light purple one that was perfect. "Ready to check out?" Pansy nodded, and we went up the front desk. "These two please," I set them on the counter while she rang them up. We both put covering over them so the guys couldn't see them.  
  
"Hm, I'm thristy. Wanna go to three Broom Sticks?" Pansy smiled, "Yes!" We walked into the The Three Broomsticks, and it was busy. I looked around and spotted Draco and Harry in a corner booth. I showed Pansy and she started walking over there, me following. She sat down beside Harry, and I sat down beside Draco who was infront of Harry and Pansy. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Did you girls have fun shopping? He asked me and I nodded. "Yes, I picked out the best robe." He nodded, "Hermione, would you like to take a walk?" I looked over at Pansy who was talking to Harry and smiled, "I would love to." Taking his offered hand, we left the place and started walking down the streets of Hogsmead. "Are you excited about the dance?" He asked, while we were walking. To be honest, I was screaming with joy inside. I didn't want him to know I was this happy, so I nodded. "Yes I am Draco. I am excited about it, cause I know for a fact I will have a wonderful time with you." He squeezed my hand, and we kept walking in a comfortable silence. What they didn't know someone was watching them from the alley way, with a evil smirk on her face.  
  
*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*  
  
First Chapter Done! It took me almost all day to find the right setting. I really hope you like it, please R&R!!!  
  
~Paige~ 


	2. Meeting New People

Title: Meeting New People  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 years old and her life changes dramaticly. Rape,Sex,Pregnancy,Marrige,Betrayal,Suicide,lies,confussion,hate,relationships,passion,love and war. This is a Hr/Dr fic all the way! (R&R!!!)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have ever done for Harry Potter Characters. I am to warn you, this fic may contain heavy things. So if you dont like fics like that, please stop now. Flames are welcome. Thanks bunches! ~Paige~  
  
Rating: PG-13:Mostly Language.  
  
Parings: Draco/Hermione Harry/Pansy Ron/? Ginny/Dean  
  
Disclamier: I only own the plot and the unfamilar characters.   
  
*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
It was lunch time, and the whole school was talking about the dance. Everyone seemed to have everything ready, and some where worried about who to ask. It was thursday, and the dance was tomorrow. Hermione was sitting beside the lake, doing her homework when someone walked up beside her. She looked up from her book to find a girl about her age with wavy red hair and hazel eyes. She smiled nervously and looked down at Hermione, "Um Hi, Hermione Granger is it?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Hi, I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Parker. I was told If I needed to catch up in my classes to come to you." Hermione smiled and told the girl to sit down. "What year are you Lindsey?"  
  
"I am in 6th year, Slytherin house." Hermione's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Smiling Hermione started to help Lindsey with her homework. They were so engrossed in their work, Hermione didn't see Pansy walking to her, "MIONE!" She yelled, and Hermione turned with a smile. "Hey Pansy, I would like you to meet Lindsey, Lindsey this is Pansy." The girls exchanged a hello and Pansy sat down with them.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I helped Lindsey with her Potions and DADA homework, she was a nice girl. When we were finished, all three of us talked about the dance and who we were going with. "Oh! I met this boy named Ron Weasley. He asked me and I said yes. He is Gryffindor house." I giggled, and Pansy rolled her eyes, "Lindz, Ron is cute but be careful the boy can have a temper." I told her and she laughed. "I will, So Mione who are you going with?" I smiled brightly and looked at her, "Draco Malfoy." Lindsey squealed, "Oh my gosh! you are going with the hottest man alive!!!" Pansy coughed, "There is a tie Lindz, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Lindsey looked at Pansy and her jaw dropped. "You are going with Harry Potter?" Nodding, Pansy hugged me and smiled. "Little Missy we must go to Potions. Lindsey, come by the Prefect common room after dinner!" We all said good-bye and left.   
  
After that days classes, we walked into the great hall. Going our different ways, I sat between Ron and Harry. I was about to ask Harry something when Ron spoke up, "Oi! Who are you two going with to the dance?" Harry and me exchanged looks and I turned to ron, "Harry is going with Pansy, I am going with Draco. I heard you were going with Lindsey." Ron nodded happily, and we finished our dinner. I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and left the Great Hall. I walked down the corriders, heading to the common room. I felt someone grab me from behind, I was going to scream but a hand slapped over my mouth. "Quiet Granger." A female voice hissed in my ear. She let me go, and I spun around to see Mandy. "Mandy? What are you doing?" I asked her, and she smirked. "I am here to tell you that you better watch out Granger. Draco is too good for you. He needs someone more." I looked at her with disqust, "What? Someone like you?" Mandy nodded and smirked again. Rolling my eyes, I pushed her aside and started walking. I rounded the corner when I heard, "WATCH YOUR BACK GRANGER!" I felt a chill run up my spin, but chose to ingore it.  
  
When I walked into the common roon, Draco was sitting on the couch holding his and Pansy's Hippogriff. I slipped off my bag, and set it on the floor. Walking over to Draco, I plopped beside him on the couch. "Hey Draco," He turned to me and smiled. "Hey Hermione. Whats been going on?" I was thinking about the Mandy incounter, but I decided not to say anything about. "Hmm, Nothing really. Been bored. Thinking about the dance tomorrow. You?" He smirked, and showed her his hippogriff. "I have been playing with him. He seems to taken a much liking to Lttle Dragon," I laughed and ran my knuckles over his hippogriffs feathers. "They are so sweet. What did yall name him?"  
  
"Cashlin." I smiled, and nodded. "Good name, who thought of it?" Draco shook his head, looking very amused. "Pansy did." I rolled my eyes, that was Pansy alright. "So Draco, have you got everything picked out for tomorrow night?" Draco nodded, and set his hippogriff on the floor. "Yup, I got everything I needed Tuesday."  
  
"Me too. Pansy about drove me crazy." He laughed and I joined him. I grinned evily, and picked up a pillow. SMACK. I hit Draco over the head with it and jumped up. "What the--? HERMIONE!" He jumped up and grabbed his own pillow. Giggling, I ran around the couches. He soon jumped over one, cornering me. He hit me with the pillow, and I tripped falling to the floor. He sat on my stomache and hit me twice. I was laughing, and trying to hit him. Suddenly, he dropped his pillow and started to tickle me. "Draco,*Giggle* Please *Giggle* Stop! *giggle*" Draco stopped and I laughed slowly. "Whew." I said loudly, and noticed he was still sitting on me. "Er-Draco?" He only smirked. "You have to say the magic words." I stared at him and said, "Pretty please?" He shook his head. "Nope, you have to say "Draco is the hottest man alive." Well, his ego didn't change thats forsure. "Draco's the hottest man alive," I said, hoping I said it with convicing scarcasim.   
  
By now both of us stopped laughing, He was staring into my eyes, his ice blue orbs were flashing with a weird emotion I couldn't place. My heart was pounded against my chest, I am very sure he heard it. He brushed a stranf of hair from my face, then He started leaning in...  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I can't believe this? How can someone make me feel this way?! I thought I would never find anyone to love, but now, boy was I wrong. I tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, I looked deep into her amber eyes, and love reflected in them. This scared me, scared me shitless. She closed her eyes, and I leaned in. Before I knew what was happening, the picture swung open, and I jumped off her. She got up off the floor, blushing madly.  
  
Pansy walked in, with Harry. They must of noticed us blushing, because Pansy smirked and Harry grinned. "Hermione babe, can I talk to you?" Pansy asked her, and Hermione nodded slowly. I looked at her sideways and she was looking at the floor. Pansy gave Harry a quick kiss and she grabbed Hermione's hand and they left to the bedroom. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Harry say down beside me, "Hey man, what happened?"  
  
I shrugged. I had no idea what happened back there. "No clue. I am so confused." I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Harry tilted his head to one side and watched me, "She likes you alot Draco. Like Pansy said, girls are diffcult to understand." I laughed lightly, and leaned back against the couch. "Yeah I guess. I am still nervous about tomorrow night."  
  
"Don't be. Draco, relax a little." I smiled at Harry and stood up. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry waved me good-bye and I went into our room. I sat on the bed, and looked down at my hands. Harry was right. I need to relax...keep it cool. I smiled to myself once again and layed down on my bed, thinking about Hermione and the dance tomorrow.  
  
~Hermione POV~  
  
"So did you guys almost kiss?!" Pansy shrieked and I blushed, turning away. "Maybe, and you had to go any ruin it!" I turned back to her, smiling to let her know I was joking. "I'm sorry Mione, I would seriously die if you guys did!" I started Laughing, "Pans why would you die?"  
  
"You and Draco are perfect for each other! I have been waiting for a kiss from you two for awhile now, "She said as if it was advious. She smiled and layed her head on my shoudler. "Just think, tomorrow, you will be in his arms all night. Of course, not unless you dance with someone else." I smiled at Pansy, I was lucky to have a friend like her. I mean, if you told me before 2nd year if I would become bestfriends with Pansy Parkinson, I would of used the Unforgiveable Cure on them in a second. I fell back on my bed, pansy falling with me. We started laughing. "Pansy we are idiots." Pansy snorted, "I agree."  
  
Then I thought of something, "Hey Pans, how come we didnt have to decorate the dance or anything?" Pansy yawned and sat up. "The heads take control for this one. It was their treat or so they say." Shrugging, she slipped off her shoes and jumped into her bed. "Well,I am going to dream about my raven haired cutie, and I am guessing you will be dreaming of a blonde haired bombshell?" I threw my slipper at Pansy and she giggled. "Whatever Pans, Night." With that we both slipped into our own little dream worlds.  
  
*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S* 


	3. Mountain Dew and Quidditch

Title: Moutain Due and Qudditch  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 years old and her life changes dramaticly. Rape,Sex,Pregnancy,Marrige,Betrayal,Suicide,lies,confussion,hate,relationships,passion,love and war. This is a Hr/Dr fic all the way! (R&R!!!)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have ever done for Harry Potter Characters. I am to warn you, this fic may contain heavy things. So if you dont like fics like that, please stop now. Flames are welcome. Thanks bunches! ~Paige~  
  
Rating: PG-13:Mostly Language.  
  
Parings: Draco/Hermione Harry/Pansy Ron/? Ginny/Dean  
  
Disclamier: I only own the plot and the unfamilar characters.   
  
*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Hermione woke up when something hard landed on her head, sitting up, it fell into her lap and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What the?" Picking up the shoe, she looked over at Pansy, who was searching through the drawers, thrownig everything behind her as she searched. Ducking another shoe, Hermione slipped out of bed and cautiously made her way over to Pansy. "Pans? what are you doing?" The blonde looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Morning Sleepy head!" She stood up and Grabbed Hermione's hand. "Here drink this." She put a vile into Hermione's hand and Hermione eyed it, "Uh, Pansy what is it?" Giggling, Pansy jumped up and down. "Its Moutian Due! Code Red!" Smiling, Hermione drank the drink and soon they both were drinking bottles of it.   
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I looked over at the clock and giggled. "Hey Pansy-Wansy! Its almost time for classes. We start classes later on fridays!" Pansy giggled loudly from her bed and started jumping up and down on her bed. "Yeah!!!" She cried, clapping her hands. I smiled brightly as I heard the boys room door open and two sets of feet going down the stairs. I looked up at Pansy who was covering her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. "Pansy!!!!!!! They are out, lets go say hi!!" Pansy nodded, and Grabbed Hermione's arm rushing out of the room.  
  
They raced down the stairs and Pansy suddenly stopped, I bumped into her, falling to the floor laughing. Pansy turned around and laughing loudly. "Haha!" I got up, and balanced myself on Pansy. I turned to see the boys eyeing us oddly. "Hi Harry! Hi Draco!" I said with a big wave, and had another fit of giggles. Pansy ran to the couch, and started jumping on it widely. "Draco Packo! Harry Berry! Mione Bonie! Me De!" Pansy yelled as she jumped. I laughed and ran to her, jumping on the couch, When I grabbed onto pansy we both tumbled and fell over the back of the couch and onto the floor. "Ouch!" Pansy said while laughing. I spread out like an eagle, while making faces.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Draco and Harry watched them with amusment. "Uh Draco? Did they get high of something?" (AN: Code red does this to me, lol...) Draco shook his, head watching both girls get off the floor and do the bunny hop, with pillows on their heads. Soon, both boys were laughing at them. Hermione whipped around and ran to Draco, jumping on him making him fall to the floor. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Drakie!" Hermione giggled, and hugged him. She let go and stood up, running into Pansy and both girls tumbled onto the floor.   
  
~Draco'c POV~  
  
I must say, they are quiet funny. I wonder what they had to make them so hyper. I looked over at Harry who was doubled over in laughter. Looking around the room, I saw Hermione and Pansy doing flips around the room. Shaking my head, I laughed. "Mione, Pans...are you two okay?" They both were laying flat on the ground, breathing heavily. "Nope," Came Hermione's reply. I walked over there, and she smiled up at me. Her smile was beautiful, and her wavy hair framed her face perfectly. "Your so pretty Draco." She cooed at me, Pansy and Harry burst out laughing. She giggled and tryed to get to her feet, but slipped. I grabbed her around the waist, keeping her form hitting the ground.  
  
When I looked down, her eyes were closed, and she was breathing evenly. She was asleep. I picked her up, and turned to Harry. He was coming downstairs, holding a case of empty moutian Due bottles. I looked down at the girl in my arms, she snuggled into my chest and a small smile came across her lips. "She is in a sugar coma...So is Pansy." Turning around, Pansy was asleep also, curled up in a ball. "What about todays classes? They surley can't go."  
  
"They'll just have to miss them Draco. Write them a letter, take her upstairs." I nodded as Harry picked up his girlfriend and followed me up the stairs and into the girls room. Placing Hermione carefully on her bed, I pulled the covers over her. She sighed, and snuggled into the pillow. I smiled at her, and kissed her forhead. "Sleep tight mia." I closed the curtians around her bed and went over to Harry, who was placing a note on the handel of the door so they would see it.   
  
"Lets go Draco," With that we went to the Great Hall.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
When I opene my eyes, I knew this morning HAD to have been a dream. I looked at my clock and it read 12:03pm. 12:03pm!!! I threw off my covers and went to Pansy's bed, where she was sleeping soundly. I held my head, I had a badheadache. "Pans," Pushing her curtians all the way open, I sat on the bed. I rubbed my eyes and called her again. Nothing. Giving up, I was heading to the bathroom, when I saw something on the door handel. I took it off and looked at the front. Mine and Pansy's names were on the front. Opening it up, I read:  
  
Dearest Pansy and Hermione,  
  
We are sorry to tell you that you are going to miss todays classes. Not to worry, we are going to take noted for both of you. This morning, you two filled yourselfs with Mountian Due, and both went into a sugar coma. So We put you both to bed, and we hope you sleep well. Don't forget tonight is the dance, and you have to get ready! lol.  
  
Love always,  
  
Draco and Harry  
  
I smiled, they were so sweet. I folded the letter back up and placed it next to Pansy's bed. Going into the bathroom and took a shower. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I went back into the room to see Pansy reading the letter. "Awww! They are so sweet!" I had to laugh, Pansy was a character. Well, so was I cause I thought the same thing when I read it. Drying my hair with the towel, I sat down beside Pansy. "We have to get ready soon, it starts at 7." Pansy's eyes widened and she looked at clock, "7 HOURS!?! THATS ALL!?" With that she flew out of the bed, and bolted into the bathroom. I shook my head, smiling. Getting up, I walked to my side table and opened the top drawer. When I did, I was greated by the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. I smiled down at the picture, it was taken 2 weeks ago by Pansy. She thought I threw it away, but I didn't. I closed the drawer, and went to the closet where our dance gowns hung. I ran my hand over mine, thinking about the dance and what I told Pansy. I would have to decide my feelings tonight, which I am hoping will be a good turn out.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
Sitting in charms was boring as hell. Harry wasn't in this class, I was stuck with the hufflepuffs. Leaning back in my seat, I looked around the class room. They were all taking notes from the book, and talking quietly. I tapped my quill on my book, hoping the bell would ring. Inside, I was so nervous about tonight. I was had never been this nervous in my life, its not like I am getting merried or anything.   
  
I smiled, no, but I would be spending the night dances with someone I love and I hope loves me in return. Soon the bell rang and I gathered up my stuff. I walked down the crowed hallways and to the common room, today was a half day. Half way to the common room, I met up with Mandy. "Hey Draco, can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure Mand, whats up?" She looked at me shyly, "Well, I was wondering, would you like to go to the dance with me?" I smiled, and shook my head. "I'm sorry Mandy, I'm going with Mione." Mandy smirked and walked off. I looked after her, very confused. Shurgging, I walked into the common room to find Hermione and Pansy moving around the room, dancing. I looked at them weirdly, and Hermione smiled. Music played loudly from somewhere in the room. Hermione waved her wand, and the music stopped. "Hey there Draco!" I waved and she ran up to me. "How was classes?" Slipping my school bag off my shoulder, I set it on the couch and turned back to Hermione, she was smiling. "Boring, but I have your notes. Harry has Pansy's." I looked out the window, and smirked. "Hey you guys up for a game of quidditch?" Pansy squealed, and Hermione smiled brightly again. "Where's Harry?" As if on cue, The picture swung open and Harry walked in, dropping his bag on the floor. "I hate school classed." We all laughed, and he sighed. "Harry Perry! We are gonna go play quidditch!!" Hermione said loudly, and Pansy ran to him, hugging him tight.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Draco walked up behind Hermione quietly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She yelped, and twirled around still in his arms. "Draco!" She said, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. "Is anyone ready for a game of quidditch?" Pansy said, and raced up to the bedroom. "Get mine to Pansy!" Hermione yelled, as she walked away from Draco and went to the desk. Harry came down with our firebolt 4000's. Pansy came down with a GoldenIce6000 and a nimbus 2003. "Here Draco," Harry said handing him his firebolt, as Harry held his beside him. Pansy handed Hermione the Nimbus and held onto her GoldenIce. "Lets go!"  
  
The four prefects made their was on the field, and noticed the other four prefects were out there getting ready to play. "Hey! Guys!" Justin the ravenclaw boy prefect called. "Hey Justin, can we play with you guys?" He nodded and called the other three down. "Okay, we need to team captians, and they are Harry and Draco." The two boys stepped behind Justin, and waited. "Okay, how is this gonna work guys?"   
  
"Well, we can deal without the beaters. And the seeker can play as a chaser to, which would give us 3 chasers. Then the last person is the keeper." Hermione said after thinkin about it. Everyone agreed. The teams were, Draco: Hermione,Mandy, and David. (AN: Made him up, he is the hufflepuff boy prefect) With David as the keeper, Draco the seeker. Harry's team was Mandy, Katie (AN: Hufflepuff girl prefect) and Justin. Katie as keeper, Harry as seeker. Soon the game was being played.  
  
Hermione dodged Harry's team memebers easily, and threw the quaffle. 'DING'. She smiled, she scored. Mandy, who was a chaser, caught the quaffle, and started to Hermione, not stopping. Hermione was flying, faceing away from her. "MIONE LOOK OUT!" She heard Harry's voice call and turned around. Her eyed widened, and she tryed to move but slipped off her broom, falling...  
  
*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*  
  
Okay, I need to know, should I make more chapters?...Review!! 


	4. Hero'z and Dance'z

Title: Hero'z and Dance'z  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione is 16 years old and her life changes dramaticly. Rape,Sex,Pregnancy,Marrige,Betrayal,Suicide,lies,confussion,hate,relationships,passion,love and war. This is a Hr/Dr fic all the way! (R&R!!!)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I have ever done for Harry Potter Characters. I am to warn you, this fic may contain heavy things. So if you dont like fics like that, please stop now. Flames are welcome. Thanks bunches! ~Paige~  
  
Rating: PG-13:Mostly Language.  
  
Parings: Draco/Hermione Harry/Pansy Ron/? Ginny/Dean  
  
Disclamier: I only own the plot and the unfamilar characters.   
  
~Hermion'z P.O.V~  
  
I felt myself slip from the broom, and I tryed to grab it, I couldn't reach it. I was falling, and I closed my eyes tight, waiting for me to hit the ground, but then I felt two strong arms grab me, and pull me close. Without thinking, I grabbed on to the person tightly. We landed on the ground and I was breathing heavily. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Draco looking down at me, worry in his silver eyes. I blinked. He saved me? "Mya, are you alright?" Mya? He's never called me Mya before. I like it. "I-I'm fine now." My gazed shifted up, and my Amber eyes locked with his silver ones.  
  
It took me awhile to notice, everyone surrounded us, crying out my name. I was to engrossed in looking in Draco's eyes, viceversa, when I tore my gaze away I saw Pansy, Harry,Katie,David and Justin staring down at me. "Mione?!? Please say something!" Pansy said loudly, I looked at her, "I'm not deaf Pans!" She blushed and giggled. Harry smiled, "She's fine." Everyone exchanged nervous laughs. I smiled slightly. Then it hit me, Mandy. "Draco, can you um, put me down?" I didn't want him to, trust me...He nodded and set me down gentley. "Thanks" I breathed and looked around for Mandy.  
  
Then I saw her, Harry was talking to her and by the looks of it it was a heated coversation. I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Draco. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" I smiled at his concern, "I'm fine. Really. I just wanna leave, where's Pansy?" Then a scream was heard and a couple of bad words. I turned and busted into laughter.  
  
Pansy knocked Mandy into the mud, and dumped some all over her head. Everyone was soon laughing at Mandy as she pouted. "Nice Work Pans!" I hugged her and she hugged me back, "Nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it!" I smiled at her, "Same here."  
  
Everyone left, exept for Harry,Pansy, Draco and I. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Harry asked, as she brushed his hands together. "Oh my gosh!!!" Pansy sqealed, and we all looked at her. "What Pansy?" Harry asked, as he looked at the fear in her face. "ITS 5:45pm!!!! THE DANCE STARTS AT 7! HERMIONE!!!!" I jumped, "Oh! You two meet us in the common room, I need to talk to Draco." Pansy waved bye, and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him into the castel.  
  
I watched them leave, and looked up at Draco. Our eyes locking. "Thank you," My voice was a small whisper. "For what?" I smiled, "For saving me. Your my hero you know." I hugged him tight, liking the feeling of his warm body against mine. I pressed my cheek against his as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I don't want you getting hurt," His voice was so low I could barely hear him. I nodded, not able to trust my voice. When I pulled away from him, I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight." I told him and turned, walking to the castle, feeling something in my heart, that made me smile.  
  
~Draco'z P.O.V~  
  
I walked to the common room, the words Hermione had said running through my mind, "Your my hero you know." I didn't save her to be a hero, I didn't want her to get hurt, she is far to important to get hurt. After I whispered the password. (Fuzzy Slippers, lol) I walked in to find Harry searching through the desk drawer. "Hey Harry, where are the girls?" Harry looked up from his searching, and gave me a do-you-really-have-to-ask look. I just laughed, "What time are we going? Normal or a little after?"   
  
"Um, lets go about 5 mintues after. It won't seem so empty then." I nodded, and walked up stairs. Sitting on my bed, I thought about what will happen tonight. Should I tell her how I really feel? Will it scare her away? Will she hate me?. I rubbed my face with my hands, and grabbed some clothes, going into the bathroom.  
  
~Hermione'z P.O.V~  
  
I left the girls bathroom, drying my hair. "Hey Pans, should I wear a necklace or something with my robes?" I asked as I sat on her bed, She looked up from looking through her shoe stock and sighed. "Er, Yeah!" She jumped up and dug through her drawers, when she pulled her hand out of it, she had a silver necklace with a dark green jewel. It was beautiful, "Wow Pans," Pansy smiled and put it in my hand, "Wear it, it would go purfect with your um, *Tight* clothes." I laughed, and looked at the clock. It was 6:00pm and we only have an hour to get ready. "Ack! Lets go!!!"  
  
It took us 30 minutes, but with spells here and there everything was perfect! I made sure my outfit and hair were done right, and smiled. "Pansy! Your beautiful!!" I cooed, and she smirked. "And your sexy, DAMN! put on the AC!" I blushed and looked in the mirror her overdress and her cloak were put on the right way, nothing was loose or out of place.(AN: ok, this is what she looks like: (The front of the overdress has laces which you can tighten the laces if you want to show a bit of cleavage (Which some is showing). The over dress is dark green with silver non-metallic trim. It touchs the floor, and it hugs the body frame. No sagging or baggyness in it. The cloak is dark green with silver trim.) "You think the boys are ready Pans?" Pansy came out of the bathroom, putting on her last earring and nodded. "Of course, boys are ready in ten mintues flat." I chewed my bottom lip nervously, I seem to be doing this alot. "What am I going to do tonight Pansy? I mean, when I tell him. He will probably freak out."  
  
I sat on the bed, and looked at the floor. A piece of my wavy hair fell in my face. Pansy sat beside me and put her arm around me, smiling. "Hermione Granger, you are my bestfriend I would never lie to you. He won't freak out. He will be happy." I laughed softly, looking up at her, "Why would he be happy?"  
  
"Because any guy who isnt happy that you like them are losers." I hugged her and we both stood up. I breathed, "Ok, ready?" Pansy nodded and grabbed my hand. I squeezed hers hard, and she gasped. "Jeez Mione, chill!" I mumbled a sorry, and we both walked out of the bathroom. When we got down the stairs, Draco and Harry were sitting on the couch, talking. Pansy cleared her throat, and they looked up. When they did, I swear there jaws dropped.   
  
~Draco'z P.O.V~  
  
Wow. When I saw her standing there, It was...wow. She was so beautiful, but then again she always was. I stood up, as did Harry. Hermione and Pansy let their hands drop and they walked to us. "Hey Draco," Hermione said to me shyly, and smiled. "H-Hermione." I manged to choke out. "You look beautiful."  
  
"You look handsome yourself." I blushed, and held out my arm to her. She took it, and we both headed out of the common room. I smelled the sweet smell of vanilla and looked down at Hermione, who was smiling. We reached the Great Hall, which was now filled with students and music was blaring from the speakers. "Do you wanna sit with Harry and Pansy, or just us?" She asked me, and I smiled at her, "Whatever you want. We can share a table with them." She nodded, and we walked to where Harry and Pansy were now sitting. "Hey guys do you mind if we steal two seats here?" I asked, and they shook their heads, grins on their faces.  
  
I watched Hermione smiled, and talk with Pansy. Her laughter was wonderful. Her eyes were bright and happy, and I was glad for that. When a new song started I turned to Hermione. "May I have this dance?" She nodded and took my hand. I led her to the dance floor, we started dancing to the song.  
  
Fast song: Don't Speak- No Doubt. (Techno Remix)  
  
****You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and i  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts****  
  
When the song ended, we were breathing heavily. "Would you like some punch Mya?" She nodded greatfully and I went to get the drinks while she went to sit down.  
  
~Hermione'z P.O.V~  
  
Wow, Dancing with Draco is wonderful. His eyes light up when he laughs and he is always smiling. I sighed happily, and looked up to see Pansy and Harry walking over to the table. They sat down, and Pansy smiled. "Hey Mione," I nodded, cause I couldn't talk. When my breathing finally returned to normal, Draco came back and placed a cup infront of me, and sat down. I drank it, noting it had a extra kick in it, I put it down.  
  
"So, how are you guys liking the dance?" I asked them and Harry smirked. "I hate dancing, but I will do anything for Pansy." Pansy kissed Harry, "Your so sweet." He blushed, and I shook my head grinning. I looked over to see Draco looking at me. "Wanna Dance?" He nodded and we danced a few more songs, and Harry got up. "Wanna dance Mione?" I smiled and led him to the dance floor.  
  
It was a slow song, and I rested my hands on his shoulders and he rested his on my waist. (By the way, Werid- Hanson (YES I KNOW HANSON, LOL! My sister was listening to all her old CD'z and this song just stuck in my mind.) "You love him don't you?" Harry asked me as we danced, and I looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"He loves you. You can tell by the way he looks at you mione. You can tell you love him by the way you look at him." I blushed, deeply at that. "Maybe I do," I looked into Harry's eyes and he smiled. "I can see it," I shook my head, "Thank you Harry. For being there for me. I love you so much. Your like my brother." Harry smiled again, "Same here Mione, Your my bestfriend." I kissed his cheek as the song ended and we walked back to the table.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
The Dance seemed like it went on forever. It was almost time to leave and the last dance came. Dumbledore laughed into the mic (He was the DJ,) "This last dance is for couples mostly, I've had a great time with you guys tonight. good night!!" Everyone clapped, and the song started.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her to him. There was no space between them. Hermione looked into his silver eyes, and danced.  
  
(Listen to this song if it is possible. It isnt on the Cd'z. Its a special song from a McDonalds CD. Try downloading it if possible!! Are you gonna there- Nsync, like I said please listen to it if possible!! it helps you understand it more)  
  
****If I was down, would your arms lift me up to higher ground  
  
With just the strength of your love  
  
If I was lost would I find something in your eyes to lead me home  
  
And if it all went wrong  
  
Would you be there to hold  
  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
  
But when the times get hard  
  
Would you stay or walk away****  
  
Draco knew he loved her more than anything. They both leaned in and their foreheads touched, but they were still staring deep into each others eyes.  
  
****Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Through whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
When I need someone to hold  
  
Someone there for me  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
But in my world  
  
If it should all fall down  
  
Will you be there  
  
Be there to turn it around  
  
Will you still care  
  
Can I depend on you to see me through this life  
  
And if it all goes wrong  
  
Will you still make it right  
  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
  
But when the times get hard  
  
Will you still be on my side****  
  
Draco smiled, as did Hermione. He softly sung the the next words to her,   
  
Draco: ****Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Through whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there****  
  
She had tears in her eyes, knowing she was in love with him. She tightened her hold on him and closed her eyes thier foreheads still together. He kissed her tears that flowed down her cheeks softly, and held her to him afraid that someone would take her away from him.  
  
****When I need someone beside me  
  
Someone there for me  
  
Are you gonna be  
  
There with the arms to hold me  
  
There with the love I need with you baby  
  
Will you be there  
  
Heart and soul I need to know  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Are you gonna still care  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side  
  
Are you gonna be mine  
  
Are you gonna be there****  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and Amber meet Silver once again. She leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her back, feeling warmth and love flow through him.He could taste the salt from her tears, but didn't care.  
  
****Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Through whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there****  
  
They pulled apart, breathing hard from the lack of air. The Great Hall was emptying, but they stared there, staring at one another. "Can we go for a walk Draco?" She said to him, in a whisper. He nodded and they walked out of the great hall and into the rock garden.  
  
~Hermione'z P.O.V~  
  
I kissed him!! He kissed me back, and yes I was amazing. I have never felt for anyone like I did him, I knew from the moment I kissed him I was in love with him. We stopped infront of the garden bench and sat down. I stared at my hands, and he looked at the ground.  
  
He grabbed my hand gently, and I looked at him. "Hermione, I--"I pressed my finger aginast his lips to shut him up. "I know." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We both leaned in and our lips touched, and soon melted into each other. His hands were cupping my face, and I was running my fingers through his silky blonde hair. His tougue ran over my bottom lip, and I parted my lips so he could enter.  
  
He deeped the kiss more, and I kissed him back. The only reason we pulled away was because we needed air. He looked into my eyes, and ran his thumb over my cheek. "Hermione, I think I am in love with you..." I had tears in my eyes and I nodded, "I'm in love with you." We kissed agian like It would be the last kiss we would ever share.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
total Fluff, but don't get used to it. There will be fluff, but there is so much ahead!!! Review!!!  
  
~Paige~  
  
(Like I said Try listening to Are You Gonna Be There- Nsync!!!!) 


	5. Important Authors Note!

Authors Note:  
  
Hey everyone! I have been reminded of my Grammer and Spelling, and I am sorry I did this. When I type, I miss somethings here and there, more or so there. I promise I will try and keep my spelling and grammer in check! Thanks for pointing it out!!  
  
Also, there is MORE chapters to come, this is not even the beginning. I still have lots more to come. I update usually everynight so you might get 1 or 2 new chapters every day! I am really happy you enjoy this story. I was going to stop, but Ima keep writing!! lol, and yes flames are exepted. They don't bother me and sometimes it even improves my wirting!   
  
Updating tomorrow!  
  
~Paige~ 


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update like I said I would! My computer has that blasted virus on it and its getting fixed. I am sending this from my dads office. I will try and get it in asap, please be patient!! :) Thanx much!!! 


	7. Suprises and Peeping Toms

Title: Suprises and Peeping Toms.  
  
Authors Note: Hey All!! I am so glad you like this story, I am very sorry for the mistakes I made in the story. When I write I sometimes get to into it (I listen to music while I write, and the emotions flow...ya know? lol) I don't recheck it. My computer is still crashed *Frowns* but my dad let me on his work comp to write another chapter!! *Smiles brightly*....On with Candy Kisses!!  
  
  
  
Rated: G  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls bathroom opened and hot steam rolled out from under it. Hermione finished drying her hair and threw her towel on her bed. A huge smile was on her face as she thought about last night. She loved Draco more than anything, and she was happy. She applyed some cotton candy lip gloss on her lips and brushed out her hair. It was saturday. Hermione and Pansy were going to watch the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams practice for the big game next week. Picking up her white.blue and a couple small spots of orange sneakers, she put them on, tying the knot tight.   
  
Slidding off her chair, Hermione was about to open the bedroom door when Pansy burst in, tears welled up in her eyes. "Pans? Whats wrong?" Pansy sobbed loudly, and fell to her knees. Hermione kneeled down next to her, and wrapped her arms tightly around her bestfriend. "Pans, its going to be okay." She whispered as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Pansy eyes. Her deep blue eyes were haunted and scared. The blonde shook her head, and sobbed into Hermione's shirt. "I-its not going t-to be okay H-hermione." She choked out and burst into fresh tears. Pulling away from her some, Hermione turned so she was facing her friend. "Pansy, what happened? Tell me. It may help."   
  
Handing her a tissue, Hermione grabbed Pansy's hand for comfort. Pansy dabbed her eyes, and whipped the tears away from her face. "Well, you promise not to kill me?" Hermione smiled and nodded, squeezing Pansy's hand. After taking a deep breath, Pansy sighed. "OKay. 2 months ago Harry and I...well..." Hermione ginned, "The wild monkey dance?" Pansy laughed and nodded, she sniffed. "Yeah, 'The wild monkey dance'" They both grinned, "And My period was late 2 weeks....so I went to the hospital wing and took a pregnancy test. It was positive." Hermione's eyes were about the size of softballs. "You didn't use protection?!" Pansy nodded, and whipped her eyes again.   
  
"Yes Hermione, we did. I don't know what happened. I'm not to unhappy about it. I mean, yeah I am too young to have a baby but I had sex with Harry and I suffered the results for not being careful. I will never get an abortian or put it up for adpotion. The only thing I am scared about is Harry...will he hate me?" New tears started to fall from the 16 year old's eyes, and she buried her head in her hands. Hermione hugged Pansy close. "Harry James Potter loves you. And If I know my bestfiend, and trust me I do. He will support you and the baby. He will love you and the baby." Pansy nodded and hugged her bestfriend. " I love you Hermione. Your like my sister, you praticly are. I am happy I have you by myside."  
  
"Pansy, as long as I am alive, I will always be with you! I can never let you down and I will always help you...plus, I'm gonna be an aunt!!!" Hermione smiled brightly and Pansy laughed, pushing Hermione playfully. "So your 2 months?" Pansy smiled and nodded happily. "Now, lets go find the father of that child and the uncle shall we?"  
  
Hermione grabbed her friends hand, and they left the prefect common room. They were about half way to the pitch, A certian blonde and raven haired boy were walking into the school in thier quidditch uniforms. (An: Okay, this has to be said. I LOVE Draco/Tom in his quidditch uniform...its so hot!! lol,) "Draco! Harry!" Hermione called to them, and rushed up to her boyfriend and bestfriend. Pansy behind her. "Listen Draco, I need to talk to you. Harry and Pansy need to talk to."   
  
*~!Hermione'z POV!~*  
  
I waved goodbye to Pansy and Harry. Draco looked at me confused but I just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side. "Hey, Whats going on?" I looked up at him, with bright eyes and huge smile on my face. He smiled to. "Well Mr. Malfoy. We are going to be an Aunt and Uncle." He took a step back, his smile gone. "Come again?" Rolling my eyes, I locked my arm around his and we walked down the hallways. "Pansy and Harry..."  
  
"Did the wild monkey dance?" Draco finished for me with a smirk on his face. I sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, and she ended up preganat." We stopped, and I faced Draco. He was grinning. "Wow." I smiled again and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. "I love you Hermione." Kissing his neck, I replied, "I love you too."   
  
Little did they know, two pairs of eyes were watching behind a gargoyle satue...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it! I will update asap! Thankz so much to my reviewers!!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
:)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	8. Tearz and A Loving Boyfriend

*~!Tearz and A Loving Boyfriend!~*  
  
Hermione sat in the library, looking through a Potions book. It had been 2 weeks since Pansy had said she was preganat. Harry was thrilled about being a daddy of course. She smiled boredly as she flipped more pages. Dust brushed off the pages and the book with each turn, and her eyes got more tired. She was about to shut the book when something crashed over in the darkened corner. The whole school was quiet, they were all either in their common rooms or the great hall. Standing up slowly. Hermione looked around her, searching from where the noise could of come from.  
  
Harsh, and heavy breathing echoed through the aisles, it sounded like who ever it was ran. Quickly grabbing her bookbag, Hermione slung it over her shoulder and started for the double doors. She outstreched her hand to push it open when something grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall. Her forehead banged on the hard concrete wall, and she feel dizzy. Whoever it was, they were strong. "Shut up, and you might not get hurt." A cold and serious voice said in her left ear.Hermione opened and closed her eyes trying to focus on her suroundings, and nodded slowly. They turned her around, and slammed her once again the wall. The back of her head made contact with the wall, and if they were holding her, she would have fallen to the ground. Her gaze looked over to blackened form that was blury. No face or skin was shown.   
  
"W-who are you?" She asked shakily, but that was a huge mistake. He raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face. She fell to the ground. "I told you do not speak mublood!" Her eyes widened. Draco? No...It can't be. Getting up slolwy, she glared at the cloaked man. "Don't ever call me a mudblood." He chuckled harshly, and if the hood was down you could see him smirking. "Listen Granger, you tell anyone about this. I will kill you. I promise." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a dagger, with a snake wrapped around the handle. With a quick movement, he sliced the side of her face. She gasped out, and fell to her knees clutching her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes. "Bye Love, and remember...that is only the beginnning." He left, his cloak flapping behind him.  
  
Blood poured from her cheek as she pressed it, trying to stop the blood flow. Getting up, she ran out of the library, leaving her backpack behind. The only sound was the echo of her foots steps against the stone floor. Blood was running down her throat and down her front now. She knew running increases the blood flow, and it was bleeding faster but she needed to get to the common room.   
  
After yelling the password, *Fuzzy Slippers* She stumbled into the common room, and fell to her hand and knees. "hermione?!" A cry called from her left and she turned her head to see Pansy,Draco and Harry running to her. "What happend?" Draco said as she grabbed a towel and stared cleaning up the blood.   
  
*~!HeRmIoNe'Z PoV!~*  
  
I couldnt breath. I couldnt speak. I only cried. Tears ran down my cheeks, mixing in with some blood. Draco pulled me to him, not caring if blood got on him. His warm embrace closed around me, rocking me, and cleaning up my wound. Pansy was holding my hand and Harry glared at the floor. "Hermione honey, tell us what happened." Pansy said as she squeezed my hand. I shook my head and closed my eyes, "I'm gonna take her to bed," Draco said softly and gathered me up in his arms. I could fell him walking up the stairs and he opened my door. I soon felt soft fluff underneth me, and I wished I was in Draco's arms again.  
  
He kneeled down on the side, and whispered a healing spell. My cut was gone, but the pain will never leave. I was scared. Of who? I have no idea who this person was. Apparently he knew me, or maybe he was just a outside seerer. "Baby, can you tell me what happened? Please?" I shook my head, not able to trust my own voice. He nodded, and grabbed my hand gentley, kissing it. "I love you, and if you ever wanna talk I am here." He kissed my hand again,forehead,both cheeks,nose,chin,eyelids and finally my lips. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
  
I pulled him on top of me, and we both didn't break the kiss. Only deepened it.  
  
*~!DrAcO'z PoV!~*  
  
My fingers ran through her soft brown locks, and I kissed her with such passion I had no idea existed. Her hands were running through my hair and down my back. A small moan came from her, and I smiled in the kiss. Moving myself in a comfortable postion, I broke the kiss, pulling away from her slowly. My mind was wirling, and my gut felt like butterflys where breeding in there. Her lips were swollen, and her cheeks were flushed. She smiled wide and interlaced my fingers with hers.  
  
I knew I loved her and she loved me. I was scared of the turn out, wondering if we would last. But that is later, this is now. and Now, I will make her mine...  
  
*~!NoRmAl PoV!~*  
  
Draco and Hermione smiled at each other and he leaned in. Their lips connectsing once more...but that is not all that connected,it was their souls and hearts as well as their bodies...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: The Aftermath.  
  
Hope you liked it! I am sorry its so short! I will update maybe tomorrow or saturday! Review!! :) 


End file.
